capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble
Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (Viewtiful Joe: Battle Carnival in Japan) is the last of four games in the Viewtiful Joe (Series). It is a slightly mission-based beat'em up somewhat similar in style to Super Smash Bros. Melee and Power Stone, though it uses a modified engine from previous games in the series, featuring characters and powers from the Viewtiful Joe games and anime. In this game, loosely based on the anime series, Captain Blue is working on his latest film, and in order to determine who will get the lead role, he holds a battle tournament between those who are auditioning. However as you progress through the films, it seems that some strange things are afoot, as unauthorized equipment keep showing up and things seem a bit too dangerous. Characters Main Playable Characters * Viewtiful Joe (EX Color Change: Six Majin) Movie Fan Joe (EX Color Change: White Tuxedo) * Sexy Silvia (EX Color Change: Black wedding dress) Heroine Silvia (EX Color Change: White wedding dress) * Alastor (EX Color Change: Black Tuxedo) Stylish Alastor (EX Color Change: "Squid of Inescapable Doom" suit) * Captain Blue Jr. (EX Color Change: Season One Anime costume) Young Junior (EX Color Change: Young Joe) * Captain Blue (EX Color Change: Helmetless) Director Blue (EX Color Change: Judo outfit) Young Captain Blue (EX Color Change: King Blue) * Jet (EX Color Change: Black Emperor) Manager Jet (EX Color Change: Basketball outfit) Dark Hero Jet Black (EX Color Change: Helmetless) * Sprocket (EX Color Change: Black dress) * Charles the Third (EX Color Change: Batman-styled costume) * Hulk Davidson EX Color Change: Body turns white; axe becomes a hammer * Gran Bruce (EX Color Change: Body turns red and white) * Bloody Rachel (EX Color Change: Cat suit) * Bianky and Friends (EX Color Change: No skin; only its skeleton shows) * Dante (from Devil May Cry, PSP version only) PSP Exclusive Characters In addition to Dante, new characters appear as secondary EX costumes for the main characters. They essentially play the same, but with different effects, animations, voices and details. Sparda (Dante's EX Color) Plasma (alternate color for Dante) "Un-Henshined" Dante (alternate color for Dante) Trish (Sexy Silvia's EX Color) Vergil/Nelo Angelo (Jet's EX Color) Marionette (Bianky and Friend's EX Color) Junko (Sprocket's EX Color) Jasmine (Heroine Silvia's EX Color) Rex Majin (Alastor's EX Color) VFX Powers In this game, the use of VFX Powers has been reworked so to make them more like power ups. All of them are limited-use: They have an effect that lasts for several seconds before ending. There is also a new power called S.E., which stands for Sound Effect. Slow - Slows down all movement except for the user's. Mach Speed - Allows the user to fly at high speeds with a trail of flames. Anything the player flies through is damaged. Zoom - Makes the user larger and invulnerable to most attacks. Only basic attacks can be used in this form. S.E. - Gives the user a powerful ranged attack. VFX Battles Also included are VFX battles, button bashing tests that can either give the player an advantage and tons of coins (if the player wins), or make the player lose a bunch of coins (if the player loses). If a player (or the AI) picks up a VFX orb and throws it into the air, a VFX battle will begin. They are color-coded so you know what games are about to begin. Red- (Button Smash) - Four meters appear and the player must mash the face buttons again and again until it fills and the player knocks the others up into the air. Occacionally split into teams, Player VS AI AI AI, Player and AI VS AI AI or Player AI AI VS AI. Green- (Rally) - Split into two teams. Time the corresponding button press and knock the Bianky into the air. Only one brawler loses. Yellow- (Quick Draw) - The player must be the fastest one to press the button displayed on a sign. The one to start this battle will have a small timing advantage. Blue- (Round & Round) - The player spins the analog stick (or the D-buttons) to fill up the meter and knock the other brawlers up into the air. Purple- (Timing Battle) - A bar moves across a meter and players must press a button at the exact time the bar reaches the end of the meter. The player with the best timing wins. Notes The PlayStation Portable version of the game contains a few exclusive additions: more playable characters from the Viewtiful Joe and Devil May Cry (Series), Single-Player Trial Mode with an assortment of mini-games, and Game Sharing mode for limited multi-player action with only one copy of the game. Packaging Artwork Image:VJRHRCoverScan.png|''Red Hot Rumble'' Category:Games